herofandomcom-20200223-history
Harold Osborn (Ultimate Marvel)
Harry Osborn was a rich kid who met Peter Parker in public school. Despite their differences the two bonded; Harry improved Peter's social status, and Peter helped Harry with his homework. He also had a brief romantic relationship with Peter's soon-to-be girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson. Harry's father, Norman Osborn, was an industrialist who created the Oz Formula, an experimental solution intended to turn ordinary humans into superhumans. When a spider injected with the Oz Formula bit Peter, he gained superhuman strength and agility and secretly became Spider-Man. Under the pretence of fearing for Peter's health, Norman took sample of Peter's blood, and realized that Oz had made him stronger. Norman subjected himself to the Oz Formula, becoming a hideous demonic monster: the Green Goblin. Human form Insane, Norman attacked his family and destroyed his house, killing his wife and almost killing his son. The next day, the Goblin attacked the school but was stopped by Spider-Man. Peter believed that the Goblin had come for him, but Harry said that his father had come to kill him. Harry was then taken into custody and sent to live with his uncle. When Harry later came back, he was once again living with his father and was brainwashed by Miles Warren into believing that his mother had died in a freak accident. He later walked in on a fight between the Green Goblin and Spider-Man, and literally stabbed his own father in the back with a shard of glass from a shattered window pane, reverting the creature back into his father. Harry was taken into custody again, but this time by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Later, Norman once again escaped and teamed up with Spider-Man's old rogues to siege the White House. Harry was used by Nick Fury to negotiate with his father. It almost worked as Harry reached out to his father, but a trigger-happy Iron Man blasted Osborn with his DNA cannon. His genetic structure rapidly went out of control. Norman lashed out in blind fury only to be gunned down by soldiers right in front of Harry. Traumatized, Harry vengefully promised to Peter, "All of You. I'll kill all of you for this." (Referring to everyone Harry knew to be involved in the incident.) Harry returned to school, seemingly back to normal, but Peter was suspicious. Harry blamed Peter for stealing his girlfriend Mary-Jane and later told her that Peter killed his father. Through the hypnotic therapy he had Harry under for years, Norman Osborn had planted a post-hypnotic suggestion in the form of his henchman, Shaw. 'Shaw' took Harry to an Oscorpbunker in New Jersey, where there were reserves of the Oz Serum. (It also appeared that the bunker had a copy of Doctor Octopus' mechanical arms.) As Hobgoblin Later, Peter (as Spider-Man) confronted Harry, demanding to know why he had told Mary Jane that he killed his father. Shaw then provoked Harry to unleash his hidden abilities. Harry burst into flame, transforming into the Ultimate version of the Hobgoblin. 'Shaw' goaded the mutated Harry to battle Spider-Man, but after a lengthy battle the Hobgoblin broke down and begged Peter to kill him. Peter tried to help Harry, when the 'Shaw' persona took over once again and attacked Peter. S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived and Harry attacked them, trying to provoke a lethal counter attack. He was promptly shot down, to Peter's horror. Spider-Man then attacked Nick Fury before leaving. It later turned out that Harry was not dead, just seriously wounded. It was later revealed that Harry was caught in the same accident that created both the Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus, with Norman grabbing him by the throat. Whether this or the Oz bunker later caused the transformation is uncertain. He reappeared in the wake of his father's escape and returned to the pubic spotlight. Carol Danvers (acting as head of S.H.E.I.L.D.) used him as a tool broadcasting a staged press conference to Peter's house, where his father currently was, where he stated that his father was a cruel, vicious monster, and a murderer to which Norman was not pleased. Norman changed into the Green Goblin and made his way to the Triskelion before Harry could be taken to safety. He was followed by Peter. Harry changed into the Hobgoblin to protect himself and the S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives. He viciously fought his father, but was cruelly beaten, reverting him to human form. Norman did not notice this, however, and promptly beat him to death. Shocked by what he had done, Norman changed back to human form and shook the lifeless body of his son. He then asked the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers to kill him, which they gladly did. The next day in school, Peter gave a speech honoring Harry and saying that he was a true friend and a hero. Category:Anti Hero Category:The Hero Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Monsters Category:On & Off Category:Immortals Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mutated Category:Male